The technology of 3-dimensional imaging for ultrathin sequential slices refers to a technique for slicing a biological tissue into ultrathin sequential sections or slices, and using an electron microscope for imaging them one by one; according to different techniques for slicing, the technology is mainly classified into two types, sequential sections imaging and sequential slices imaging: (1) the manner of sequential sections imaging is accomplished by combining slicing with imaging in the sample chamber of an electron microscope, this type of method has a close resolution horizontally and vertically, and is provided with isotropy, whereas the disadvantages lies in the destructive manner of slicing, once a defection is found to appear in data, it will not be able to restore, which is adverse for performing massive reconstruction; (2) the manner of imaging for sequential slices uses an ultrathin slicing apparatus to slice the sample into sequential slices, and the sequential slices are placed into the electron microscope for imaging after collected with appropriate hydrophilic substrates.
The sequential slices may be automatically collected by an automatic slice collector or may be manually collected; the technique of automatic collecting is constantly evolving, which has advantages of uniform density in slice collection, economizing manpower, etc.; however, there are disadvantages such as unstable quality of slice collections, low space utilization rate of sample slices. At present, most slices are manually collected and placed on the carrier rack, where manual collection has advantages of high speed, flexible schemes, and mature technique in slice collection; however, manual collection also has disadvantages such as large distribution density of slices, inconsistent azimuth angle in slice collection, as shown in FIG. 1. Presently, automatic acquisition of microscopic images specific to sequential slices is a challenging problem that requires to be solved.
To this end, the present application is provided hereby.